


The End of Secrets

by BlackRook, ShatrisLerran



Series: Долго и счастливо. Роман в фанфиках [11]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: Начало второй части романа.Феликс Миттермайер узнает правду





	The End of Secrets

_весна-осень 12 года НР_

  
— Папа! — воскликнул Феликс, вбегая в столовую и размахивая каким-то листом. — Меня приняли! Смотри, вот подтверждение о моем зачислении! — Мальчик плюхнулся на свое место и продемонстрировал всем присутствующим красочную голографическую печать Феззанской военной академии и четкую лаконичную подпись ректора.  
Миттермайер не сдержал довольной улыбки. Он ничуть не сомневался, что Феликс сдаст все экзамены, в конце концов сам проверял его уровень подготовки, прежде чем отпустить писать вступительные тесты. Но получить подтверждение было все равно очень приятно.  
— Поздравляю! — вслух сказал он. — Я был уверен, что ты поступишь.  
— И я тоже, милый, — сказала Эва, входя в столовую с супницей. Поставив еду на стол, она подошла к сыну и поцеловала его в макушку.  
— И я! Феликс, ну-ка дай посмотреть поближе! — потребовала Анни. Тот с готовностью протянул ей документ. — Какая она красииивая! — протянула она, поглаживая пальчиками печать.  
— Я тебе потом подарю, если захочешь, — тотчас ответил ей брат.  
— Немедленно уберите эту ценную бумагу со стола, — с оттенком строгости в голосе сказала Эва. — Мы все-таки собрались пообедать. Феликс, когда все съешь, можешь сходить в свою комнату, и ты увидишь, насколько я не сомневалась в твоем поступлении.  
  
После такого обещания Феликс не мог дождаться окончания обеда. Миттермайер тихонько посмеивался, глядя на сына, Анни грозилась, что Феликс так подавится и не доживет до поступления в академию, а Эва безуспешно пыталась заставить его жевать помедленнее. Суп и жаркое исчезали с его тарелки чуть ли не быстрее, чем мать успевала их туда положить. Вздохнув, Эва разрешила ему не дожидаться десерта, тем более что остальные ели не торопясь.  
— Иди уже, посмотри на свой подарок, — сказала она сыну, отпуская его из-за стола. — Но через пятнадцать минут возвращайся, я приготовила твой любимый пирог с малиной.  
— Конечно, мама! — Феликс выскочил из-за стола, чуть не уронив стул.  
— Дверь не сломай, Ураганный Волчонок! — донеслась ему вслед очередная дразнилка сестры.

  
Феликс пронесся по коридору, взлетел вверх по лестнице и вихрем ворвался в свою комнату. На кровати лежал большой сверток, перевязанный серебристой ленточкой. Конечно! Мама действительно не сомневалась. В свертке оказались два комплекта формы военной академии, парадный и повседневный, явно заказанных заблаговременно. Феликс решительно отложил будничную форму и взялся за парадную. С брюками решил не возиться, те, что на нем, тоже черные, а вот мундир… Черный с серебром, не такой, конечно, красивый, как у папы, но все-таки это настоящий военный мундир! Его собственный! Феликс глянул на часы — время еще есть. Надо же посмотреть, как он будет выглядеть в форме! Не тратя больше ни секунды на раздумья, он надел мундир, застегнул и подошел к зеркалу. Отражение было бы почти безупречно, если бы не торчащие в разные стороны волосы. «Ну и растрепа, военные так не ходят!» — Феликс огляделся в поисках расчески. Та отыскалась на столе. Вернувшись к зеркалу, он пригладил отросшие темные волосы, зачесав их на затылок. «Перед отъездом в академию надо будет обязательно постричься! Но вообще неплохо! — резюмировал Феликс, вытянувшись по стойке «смирно» и отдавая честь своему изображению. — Я прямо как…» Правая рука, повинуясь внезапному порыву, скользнула от виска вверх, перебрасывая часть волос на косой пробор над правым глазом. Изображение в зеркале было странно знакомым.  
  
… О том, что он приемный ребенок, Феликс догадывался давно. Но прямых вопросов на эту тему родителям не задавал, однажды решив для себя, что это совершенно не важно. Его папа и мама — самые лучшие в Галактике, и его совершенно не волнует то, что он на них не похож. Да и почти никто на это не обращал внимания, только недавно Алек, раздосадованный очередным восхищенным возгласом кого-то из придворных «Ах, как же Ваше Высочество похожи на кайзера Райнхарда, вашего батюшку!», в сердцах заявил другу: «Как они мне надоели! Каждый второй сравнивает меня с отцом, каждый считает, что я точно такой же или должен быть как он! Никому не интересно, какой я на самом деле!» И добавил с завистью в голосе: «Как тебе повезло, Феликс, что ты не похож на своего папу!» Феликс тогда не нашел ничего лучше, чем пробормотать что-то вроде: «Ну не знаю, повезло мне или нет», но Алек почувствовал, что ляпнул что-то не то, и не стал развивать тему. Они тогда вернулись к спору о конструировании космических кораблей. Феликсу всегда нравились большие военные крейсеры, и он как раз пытался разобраться, что ему больше хочется — командовать кораблями или улучшать их конструкцию. А наследник трона бредил о создании новых сверхскоростных кораблей для межгалактических перелетов, хотя царствующая императрица не слишком это одобряла, считая, что и в этой Галактике достаточно неисследованных мест.  
  
…И теперь, глядя в зеркало, Феликс подумал, что знает, где он раньше видел похожего человека. У папы в кабинете хранились всякие старые фотографии его сослуживцев, и чаще всего на них, кроме самого папы, присутствовал высокий брюнет с разноцветными глазами и аристократическими чертами лица, многие из которых он и видел теперь в своем отражении. Феликс помнил, этого брюнета звали Оскар фон Ройенталь, и он был папиным другом и тоже флот-адмиралом. «Но у меня глаза одинаковые, — растерянно подумал юноша. — А ростом я почти с папу… вернее…» Мысли кружились и вертелись в его голове, рождая всякие дурацкие предположения, которые он отбрасывал одно за другим. Невозможно было поверить, что мама встречалась с этим Оскаром фон Ройенталем втайне от папы, а значит, мама ему тоже вовсе не мама. «Вроде бы ты решил, что для тебя это неважно!» — мысленно воскликнул Феликс, и тут  он услышал шум открывающейся двери.

  
— Мама просила узнать, почему ты так задержался, и, пока женщины достают пирог из духовки, я решил узнать… — Миттермайер осекся, увидев выражение лица сына. И замер, разглядев его как следует. Феликс стоял вполоборота к нему, сдвинув брови, внезапно настолько похожий на родного отца, что флот-адмирал забыл все, что хотел сказать. На несколько секунд в комнате воцарилось неловкое молчание, но Миттермайер, взяв себя в руки, решительно прекратил его словами:  
— Твоя мама сделала тебе прекрасный подарок. Пойдем вниз, покажешься во всем блеске.  
Феликс, не меняя выражения лица, молча направился к двери, но Миттермайер жестом остановил его у выхода из комнаты, сказав тихо и серьезно:  
— Нам пора поговорить. Но только после десерта, хорошо? Нас ждут, и нам обещали наш любимый пирог.  
— Ладно, — выдавил Феликс и попытался улыбнуться. Миттермайер протянул руку и взлохматил ему волосы, сын не успел увернуться. Обоим внезапно стало чуть легче. Разговор мог немножко подождать, а вот пирог остынет.  
  
После обеда Эва и Анни ушли за покупками, сказав, что вернутся к вечеру. Фрау Миттермайер на прощанье одарила мужа сочувственным взглядом, прекрасно поняв по лицам своих мужчин, что произошло и что им предстоит. Но рано или поздно этот разговор должен был состояться, и она придерживалась мнения, что сейчас для этого хороший момент. Анни, конечно, ничего не поняла, но явно что-то почувствовала, поэтому почти не стала дразнить брата и очень резво убежала одеваться, особенно когда ей пообещали поход в любимый магазин кукол.  
  
Они поговорили. Сидели рядом на диване и говорил, вернее, рассказывал в основном Миттермайер, а Феликс слушал внимательно и почти не задавал вопросов. Но одну вещь он не мог не спросить:  
— Папа, а… та женщина… которая меня родила… Ты знаешь, где она? Что с ней сейчас?  
— Нет, — честно ответил Миттермайер. — Я не знаю. Я пытался это выяснить, чтобы в тот момент, когда ты спросишь об этом, я бы знал, что тебе ответить. Но, к сожалению, даже Фернер не смог найти никакой информации. Так что…  
— Ну и ладно, — сказал Феликс. — Я рад, что узнал правду, но ведь по большому счету это ничего не меняет, так?  
— Хорошо, если так, — облегченно рассмеялся Миттермайер, чувствуя, что переломный момент пройден без особых потерь.  
— Так. Разве что теперь мне придется учиться вдвое лучше. Раз уж я сын… Двойной Звезды, да? Боюсь, правда, что у меня могут быть проблемы с новейшей историей Рейха, если в учебниках будут допущены неточности. Но с этим я как-нибудь справлюсь.  
— Ты уже решил, какую специализацию выбрать? — заинтересованно спросил Миттермайер.  
— У меня есть на это минимум два года, — отозвался Феликс. — Посмотрим, что окажется интереснее, когда я займусь всем этим вплотную.  
— Ну хорошо, — флот-адмирал встал с дивана.  
— Папа, — вдруг сказал Феликс.  
— Да?  
— А можно, я тут еще посижу и заново пересмотрю твой архив фотографий?  
— Конечно, — ответил Миттермайер, стараясь не выдать вновь возникшего волнения. — Смотри, сколько хочешь.  
— Спасибо.  
Феликс направился к шкафу. Миттермайер собрался было выйти из кабинета, но вдруг остановился и сказал то, что когда-то давно решил сказать:  
— Феликс…  
— Да? — отозвался тот.  
— Я хотел, чтобы ты знал. Твой отец был очень гордым человеком, склонявшимся только перед одним человеком во Вселенной...  
— Ты тоже, папа, — спокойно сказал Феликс, знакомо улыбнувшись одними уголками губ. — Никакой разницы.  
  
Миттермайер вышел в коридор и направился к себе . «"Никакой разницы", говоришь… Нет, Феликс, разница была огромна, но как объяснить это тебе. Да и надо ли… Вот в чем вопрос». Внезапно он понял, что забыл спросить мнение сына о перемене фамилии. Но это можно отложить на будущее, у них еще будет время все обсудить, да и с Эвой сначала стоит посоветоваться. И с кайзерин. «И фон Бюро придется новый приказ о зачислении подписывать. Хотя тогда Анни достанется бумажка с красивой печатью. Ладно, печать мы ей как-нибудь по-другому добудем».

 

***  
«Никакого чувства справедливости у природы!» — подумал Его Высочество Александр Зигфрид фон Лоэнграмм, глядя в окно. Не мог этот дождь пройти, пока они втроем (Алек, дедушка Франц и пришедший в гости Феликс) чинно обедали в Малой столовой? Нет, он должен был начаться именно тогда, когда обед закончился и они собрались на улицу!  
Граф Мариендорф посмотрел на их вытянувшиеся лица и улыбнулся.  
— Не стоит так расстраиваться — этот ливень кончится через час-другой. Думаю, вы и внутри найдете, чем заняться, а я пойду в кабинет.  
Феликс вежливо наклонил голову, а Алек энергично закивал — у него было чем поделиться с другом вдали от ушей взрослых, да и Феликс дал понять, что у него есть что-то интересное помимо зачисления в Академию, которое обсуждалось за обедом.  
Они расселись на полу в Алековой комнате, между шкафом и расстеленным полем «Осады Изерлона». Алек сдвинул фишки, чтоб не опереться на них ненароком, и предложил:  
— Ну, Миттермайер, рассказывай.  
Феликс посмотрел на него как-то странно, и ответил:  
— Давай сначала ты, у тебя ж тоже что-то важное?  
— Ага! — Алек протянул руку под шкаф и достал оттуда книжку в мягкой цветастой обложке. — Я тут такую книжку прочитал! В коридоре в школе нашел.  
— Так девчоночья же чушь какая-нибудь!  
— Я тоже так сначала подумал, а потом открыл на середине и зачитался! — Алек подвинул книжку ближе к другу, на обложке значилось «По прихоти судьбы». — Там про одного офицера…

И Алек принялся взахлеб пересказывать сюжет книжки, точнее, ту его часть, что касалась приключений главного героя во время мятежа флот-адмирала Ройенталя. Сам Оскар фон Ройенталь в романе был явным злодеем, и Алек успел пересказать немало подробностей на этот счет, прежде чем заметил, что Феликса его рассказ как-то не особо увлекает, а скорее... огорчает? А.  
— Ой, прости, я знаю, он был другом твоего отца.  
— Дело не в том, что он был другом моего отца, — тихо проговорил Феликс. — Дело в том, что он и есть мой отец.  
— Что?  
— Ничего. Там в этой твоей книжке было что-нибудь про фройляйн фон Кольрауш?  
Алек наморщил лоб, пытаясь вспомнить — про маму в книжке точно не было, а на других женщин он не очень-то обращал внимание.  
— Что-то было… Вроде бы она из мятежного клана, да?  
— Да. Она меня и родила, а после смерти флот-адмирала Ройенталя отдала флот-адмиралу Миттермайеру. Это даже секретом не было тогда.  
— И ты давно знаешь? А мне почему не сказал?  
Феликс помотал головой.  
— Только с прошлой недели. Форму курсантскую померил, в зеркало посмотрел, вот и догадался. Помнишь, ты говорил, что я на отца не похож? Похож, еще как, только на другого.  
Алек сорвался с места и стащил с книжной полки большой альбом «Высшие офицеры Нойе Рейха» — подарок на один из прошлых дней рождения. Открыл на нужной странице, посмотрел на портрет, на друга — и правда похож, очень. Глаза только у Феликса одинаковые. Перевел взгляд на вторую страницу разворота — там был, конечно же, портрет Вольфганга Миттермайера. И общий заголовок сверху — «Двойная Звезда имперского флота».  
— А герр Миттермайер знает, что ты знаешь?  
— Ну да. Он мне и рассказал, что тогда случилось. Про фройляйн фон Кольрауш, и про потом… Там не так все было.  
Алек еще раз перевел взгляд с портретов на Феликса и обратно, потом сказал твердо:  
— Значит, в книжке неправда, и это неправильная книжка. Я найду, кто ее оставил, и...  
Феликс скорчил гримасу.  
— Не надо. И.. давай пока хватит об этом, ладно? Смотри, вон дождь кончился, пошли скорей, пока лужи не высохли!

 

***  
Вопреки мрачным прогнозам, погода стояла хорошая — дождя не было, но плывущие по небу облака не давали сентябрьскому солнцу слепить глаза и бликовать на объективах. А фототехники вокруг было предостаточно — от одноразовых любительских голографов до утыканных электроникой монстров профессиональных газетчиков. Мирное время мирным временем, но все равно присяга первокурсников Феззанской военной академии была событием значимым, многие столичные газеты уделят ей если не первую полосу, так вторую.

Первая группа курсантов закончила произносить положенные слова, и Август Самюэль Вален, главнокомандующий вооруженными силами Нового Рейха, отсалютовал мальчишкам, принимая их присягу именем Ее Величества. Один, как же время летит — когда этот поток будет заканчивать Академию, они пойдут служить уже императору Александру Зигфриду. Впрочем, он и сегодня здесь, неофициально, конечно. Пользуясь краткой паузой, Вален скользнул взглядом по трибунам, установленным для семей курсантов. Вон белокурые головы на почетных местах — Его Высочество объясняет что-то фройляйн Миттермайер, а господин канцлер с супругой не вмешиваются в процесс. И даже вид Ураганного Волка в штатском уже не вызывает удивления… в отличие от вида Феликса Миттермайера в военной форме.

...Его легко было найти в рядах курсантов, ожидающих своей очереди подойти к знамени, — черноволосая голова возвышалась над остальными. И форма на нем сидела как влитая, и не скажешь, что сегодня он в ней первый раз на людях… Эх. То, откуда в свое время у четы Миттермайеров появился почти годовалый ребенок, никогда не было особой тайной, но вслух не обсуждалось, да и забылось с годами. Ничего, теперь все вспомнят. А кто не знал, те догадаются. В учебниках новейшей истории хватает фотографий, в Залах славы — портретов, на Хайнессене, говорят, вообще обелиск поставили, с барельефом… Не спрячешь.

Вален подавил вздох. Не его это дело, как Миттермайеры воспитывают сына, но мальчик должен знать правду. И Волк должен рассказать ее сам, прежде, чем расскажут другие. Нет, преподаватели и инструкторы наверняка будут держать язык за зубами, фон Бюро об этом позаботится, но детей не удержишь. Феликс — сын флот-адмирала и друг наследника престола, он так или иначе будет у сотоварищей на прицеле, и кто-нибудь обязательно что-нибудь скажет. И не единожды. Нечаянно, в запале драки или даже из лучших чувств, как Байерляйн тогда с тем симулятором. Мальчик должен быть к этому готов — и к бестактным замечаниям, и к насмешкам с оскорблениями, и к неуместному восхищению. Конечно, Вольфганг Миттермайер и сам это наверняка понимает, и, может, уже обо всем позаботился, но мало ли. Отцы часто бывают слепы там, где дело касается сыновей, это Вален по себе знал. И решил поговорить с Миттермайером, не откладывая. Встреч у него на сегодня никаких не назначено, ничто не мешает после церемонии поехать во дворец, а не в Адмиралтейство. Сразу все и выяснится.


End file.
